fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Charizard's Goodbye
Before: <--- Shocking Facts Next: Tuff's Girly Pokemon ---> Script *''(Theme Song Plays)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''That a name you should know.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's the star of the show'' *''He's more than you think'' *''He's got maxiumum pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''Give it all that you got'' *''Give your very best shot'' *''He'll send it it right back at ya for sure'' *''???: How can a help you King Dedede'' *''King Dedede: I need a Pokemon to clobber that Kirby'' *''???: That's what we do best at NME'' *''Waddle Dee: You better give it with a money back guarantee'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Saving the day'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's here to stay'' *''Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''Kirby and Pokemon, yeah'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Tiff (voice): Charizard's Goodbye *(Episode Begins) *''Dedede's Tower of Pokemon'' *King Dedede (offscreen): Again, it's not Dedede! It's King 'Dedede *(Inside the tower) *King Dedede: Let's see the sercerity in the tower. (View of found door) Frount door looks good... (View of back door) ...back door looks good... (View of the wall with a Charizard flying towards the camera) ...the Charizard outside my windw looks good an... THE CHARIZARD OUTSIDE MY WINDOW! *(The Charizard knocks King Dedede backwards) *King Dedede: Well well well. Kirby's Charizard I see. *(Kirby pops in beside Dedede) *Kirby: You called? *King Dedede: I called to yell at you for being you and your Charizard in my castle! *Kirby: (sees Dedede's TV) Nice T.V, Dedede. *(King Dedede gets shocked) *King Dedede: That's it, I'm trapping you! *(Kirby gets trapped in a metal cage) *King Dedede: You're might be wondering what I'm up too. *Charizard: I'm not. *Kirby: I am. *Charizard: Why are you? *King Dedede: Okay, I'll tell you. I'm using this for a clip I made. *(Clip plays) *''King Dedede's Presents My Evil Scheme *''King Dedede (onTV): If you are watching this than you are the only person with supervision to watch. And by "only person", I mean you Kirby and his Charmeleon.'' *Kirby Dedede (offscreen): This was before Charmeleon evolved. *''King Dedede (onTV): My sceme is to use the power of the 8 gym badges to make my doomsday device. Once that's complete, I shall be the surpreme overloard on the Kanto Region! However, the gym leaders behind them are unknow.'' *(Clip ends) *King Dedede: ...until now! Behold, the gym leader tracking device! I used it too get the two gym badges here. Soon, I WILL BE IN CONTROL! *(Tuff kicks down the door) *Tuff: That's no laughing matter! *Tiff: Yeah, Dedede! *King Dedede: Hey, Tuff why do you keep breaking down my doors. *Tuff: I only did it once. Anyway, bring it on! *King Dedede: I guess I should. *Charizard: I shall leave to find the next gym. I'll return when I find it. *Kirby: Okay than, you are now released. *(Charizard flies away) *Kirby: Goodbye. *Tuff: Let's get it over with! *King Dedede: Enough talk Tuff! *'''Battle: King Dedede vs. Tuff *(Waddle Dee walks in) *Waddle Dee: Okay, here are the rules, each side will get two pokemob. And since Tuff has only one pokemon, he'll get anouther. *Tuff: Thanks Waddle Dee. (Grabs Pokeball) *Waddle Dee: Let the battle begin! *Tuff: Wartortle, go! *(Wartortle comes out of the pokeball) *Wartortle: War tortle. *Tuff: (smells) Yeah. A good smelling battle. *King Dedede: Nice use in Pokemon. But in matters, I'll take a Pokemon that is both good in combat, clash in battle and can take a bite. (Thinks for a bit) I got it! Arbok, battle time! *(Arbok comes out of the pokeball) *Arbok: Ar bok which means YOU'RE TOAST! *''"Tuff and Dedede's battle has begun. Only some know what this could lead into. But only the end of the battle can really say what will happen. If Tuff's a Test Monkey to Dedede's soon to be win to Tiff? Or will it be worse to him? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 1